


Shannon Does Some Stalking

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluffy, Work for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Prompt: Shannon having a (probably one-sided) crush on Enid?This is a work for a friend who wished to remain anonymous.  I just want them to know that I really care for them a bunch and that I appreciate the prompt.  Love ya!





	Shannon Does Some Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence lately. There's no excuse, I just kinda suck. Anyway, this isn't my best work, but it's a good way to get back to writing again. This fic was a little hard for me just because I'm not great with robot terminology, but I did what I could. As always, leave a kudos, a comment, and share it if you can. The support would be much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a good one!

The Lakewood Losers were out again. How all three of them were on break at once boggled Shannon’s mind, but she was grateful nonetheless. With the three bodega workers- and seemingly the entire plaza- so relaxed, Shannon could easily blend in with the crowd in her ‘teenage girl’ disguise to observe the group in much closer proximity than if she’d just done recon through the cameras at Boxmore.

She had to admit that they had a certain...charm to them- if that’s what one could call it. The sibling dynamic they held at times reminded her of her own with her robros. While K.O. was an intriguing entity of his own, and Rad was his own box to unwrap- not to mention her former object of affection. Her focus that day and for the past week had been Enid.

When Shannon first began her admittedly creepy stalking of the group, Enid had not been too much of focus for her. After fighting with the three for so long, she was well aware that each had their strengths and weaknesses in a fight. However, outside of such a tense environment, she had no idea how the group acted. It was unanimously decided among the Boxmore robots that the best course of action in planning an attack would be to catch the Lakewood Losers when the least expected it: their break. Appointing a designated spy was far less simple. Long story short, after some arguments, a fight, and some reconstruction, the responsibility was placed upon Shannon to keep an eye on the plaza.

After a week of tedious observation, Shannon was really only focused on Enid. She could not put a claw on it, but something about the girl catch her attention and held onto it tight. Without even trying, at that. Shannon had been slowly but surely introduced to a new feeling that she could not process. The closest thing she could compare it to was her brief infatuation with Rad, but even that had been different. What she felt with Enid did not feel obsessive or constant. She did not feel so lovesick that she might deactivate if she were too far away from Enid as she had with Rad. Instead, she felt more of a desire to know her. She wanted to know what Enid liked, what she didn’t like. She wanted to know what she did in her spare time, what she liked to eat. Shannon just had a desire to know more. Unlike with Rad, this feeling was not persistent. She didn’t feel like she couldn’t control herself and stop the burning passion that lit itself within her chest cavity.

That’s what scared her the most about the situation. She had no excuse.

She wanted to be out of control. Shannon wanted _something_ to blame for the way she felt, but no matter how many times she was rebuilt, she felt the same way and it irritated her. It was not something she had to suppress as if her life depended on it. It manifested in random thoughts and she was clueless when it came to dealing with it.

As Shannon watched the group from across the plaza, her eyes could not help but drift back to Enid. She sighed and prematurely started back for Boxmore. She’d only been out there a couple of minutes, but she could tell that she would have no luck focusing on her actual mission. There was no use standing out there watching Enid, feeding the monster that grew within her software.

Maybe that feeling was what all of her magazines and TV shows called a ‘crush’.


End file.
